The Extra Ones
by Moonprincess92
Summary: It may have taken Rose and Scorpius a long time to get anything right, but there are unfinished stories to tend to … :Companion piece to 'Getting it Right' you need to have read that first Scorpius/Rose postDH NextGen COMPLETE:
1. Hands in the Middle!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose, Scorpius, or the drinking game.

* * *

The Extra One's.

Blurb …

It may have taken Rose and Scorpius a long time to get anything right, but there are unfinished stories to tend to … :Compaion peice to 'Getting it Right' you need to have read that first Scorpius/Rose postDH NextGen:

**Note:** This story is the companion peice to my other story, "Getting it Right". These are missing moments from that story, and you do need to have read that first to understand what's happening. This moment takes place during the events of "The Intoxicated One" after dancing, but before the snogging behind the couch. This is also from Rosie's POV.

To fans of GIR, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Hands in the Middle!

I was going to murder my brother. If I actually remembered to in the morning.

This firewhisky was good, I'll give him that. But if dancing with Malfoy for hours on end is what's going to happen every time someone cracks open the alcohol … well actually, I think I'd rather just stay intoxicated …

"Where did you learn to ballroom dance?" I yelled over the music. Malfoy was leading me around in a waltz, which probably looked a little strange compared to the upbeat music. However mostly, I just worried about getting the right feet, not spilling anyone's drink, and trying to _not_ enjoy being in Malfoy's arms so much.

"My Mum forced me through lessons," Malfoy said cheerfully, turning me under his arm. "I hated it back when I was eight, but I guess it's proven itself useful in the end! Who would've thought I'd be dancing ballroom with you at a party?"

It's funny, but a few hours ago, that sentence probably would've gone along the lines of 'I can't believe I'm dancing with you at all'. The Firewhisky was getting to my head, and rational judgement was definitely out the window. Especially since for one, I was this close to him, and not caring at all about what he might think. I didn't even consider the possibilities to throwing my arms around his neck - I just did it. I didn't think about what _might_ happen.

The mad thing was, that I think it was the fact that I was completely intoxicated that made me think like this.

We laughed and twirled for about 10 minutes more (or it could've been a few hours, my time-keeping skills are pretty shot right now), when loud raucous laughter came from the other side of the room. I recognised Libby, Jo, Geraldine, Toby and Trevor, playing what seemed to be some sort of game, as well as Al and Bea (who were somehow managing to snog whilst playing at the same time).

I pointed this out to Malfoy.

"We should join them!" He said, and without a second thought, we'd both grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and joined my fellow Ravenclaws (plus Al), who were all standing in a circle.

They were all completely off their faces, that much I could tell. They were laughing when Libby hiccupped loudly, trying to get attention.

"Right, right," She said, clutching her own bottle of Firewhisky. "Hands in the middle!"

"HANDS IN THE MIDDLE!" Everyone else roared, throwing their arms out in front of them. I exchanged a look with Malfoy, who grinned at me.

"… Toby's wearing robes!" Libby said after deliberating.

"TOBY'S WEARING ROBES!" Everyone else yelled. Bea noticed I was there watching, and she waved hi before Al captured her lips again.

"And the aim of the game is … Rosie!" Libby suddenly exclaimed, seeing me standing next to her. Unfortunately Jo, who was on Libby's other side, seemed to think this was a part of the game, as she yelled, "Rosie!" and pointed her bottle at Toby next to her.

"Rosie!" He also yelled, pointing his own bottle at Trevor. Trevor flung his non-bottled hand into the air and yelled,

"Rosie that crap up!"

"Pardon?" I said, but everyone was laughing as Toby scowled and downed his entire bottle in one go. "What the hell are we playing?"

"I believe it's called, 'Hands in the Middle', Weasley," Malfoy told me as everyone cheered for Toby. "It's a drinking game! My parents played it once at a New Year's party! You basically repeat whatever the leader says, then pass the 'aim of the game' around the circle, until someone stops and makes the person before them down their drink. It's bloody pointless, but bloody amusing!"

"Let's play then," I said, shrugging. I quickly drank some Firewhisky from my full bottle. "Who goes first?"

"Toby, he drank last time." Malfoy said.

"Rosie's going to play!" Libby yelled excitedly.

"And Malfoy!" I pointed out.

"And Scorpius Malfoy!"

Everyone cheered for us as we both moved forward into the cirle. No one seemed to care that a well known hated Slytherin was in their midst. No one seemed to care about anything, except for the Firewhisky in their hands, and what the leader was yelling.

Was it wrong to _like_ having no worries, no prejudices? No one questioning motives, or asking why the hell I was with Malfoy in the first place?

"Hands in the middle!" Toby yelled.

"HANDS IN THE MIDDLE!" I screamed along with everyone else, indeed thrusting my arms into the middle of the circle. I could touch Bea's hands as she laughed. Her hair was on end, obviously from the humidity in the air as she stood opposite to me in the circle.

"Uh … Trevor's a girl in pants!"

Everyone laughed before yelling, "TREVOR'S A GIRL IN PANTS!"

"And the aim of the game is … ugh!" Toby couldn't think of anything to say as Trevor smacked him, before pointing his bottle at Bea and yelling, "UGH!"

"Ugh!" She yelled, pointing hers at Al, who passed on the "Ugh!" to Geraldine.

"Ugh!" She yelled, pointing at Malfoy.

"Ugh!" He again yelled at me.

I passed on the "Ugh!" to Libby, but instead of passing onto Jo, she threw up her hand and yelled, "UGH THAT CRAP UP!"

"What?" I asked.

"You have to down your drink!" Libby cheered.

I looked wide-eyed up at Malfoy, who raised his bottle in a mock toast. I rolled my eyes at him before downing the rest of my Firewhisky. It burned my throat, but the resounding cheers distracted me from any pain.

"You start now, Rosie!" Malfoy said, putting his arm around me in an obvious triumphant gesture. I caught Bea's eye, and she grinned at me.

"Hands in the middle!" I yelled.

"HANDS IN THE MIDDLE!" Malfoy only threw one hand in, his other still around my shoulders.

Perhaps it was the proximity of his body, or just the fact that I'd had too much alcohol. Either way, _something_ made me yell, "I'm in love with Malfoy!"

It was quite something to hear six Ravenclaws, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin laugh hysterically before screaming out, "I'M IN LOVE WITH MALFOY!"

No one thought anything of it. Even Malfoy himself. In fact, he was still laughing.

"And the aim of the game is …" I noticed Al and Bea in mid-kiss. "Snogging!"

"Snogging!"

"SNOGGING!"

"_Snogging_!"

"Snoooogging!"

"Snogging!"

"Snogging that crap up!" Al yelled. Bea glared before downing her drink. It was quite a sight to see my innocent best friend, simultaneously drinking and kissing at a Quidditch Celebration. If her muggle parents knew about this, they probably wouldn't let her come back next year.

"I think your cousin hates me!" Bea yelled at me.

"Y'know he loves you!" I yelled back as Al grinned. Bea rolled her eyes.

"Like you love Malfoy?"

"Like I love Malfoy!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. Some of my firewhisky splashed out and over Libby, but I didn't really notice. Malfoy was looking at me, and even though my mind was completely muddled by alcohol, I knew that look.

"Hands in the middle!" Bea suddenly screamed, causing me to snap back to the game at hand.

"HANDS IN THE MIDDLE!"

"Weasley?" Malfoy's voice said, and I turned to face him. He was smiling.

"Yes?"

Everyone stared at Bea, who seemed lost for words.

"Uh …" She said as we all started to laugh.

"I _know_ you love me," He said, still grinning. "And thanks."

"For what?" I asked. My breath caught as his face inched closer.

"For trying to get it right." He said, placing his non-firewhiskey hand on my cheek, and crashing his lips to mine. I kissed him right back.

"… Crap, Rosie and Malfoy are snogging!" Bea yelled, obviously noticing us.

"CRAP, ROSIE AND MALFOY ARE SNOGGING!"

"And the aim of the game is … Al's socks!"

"Al's socks!"

"_Al's socks_!"

Malfoy suddenly pulled away and yelled, "Al's socks!"

I gave him a mocking smile and threw up my hand, "Al's socks that crap up!"

He gave an exasperated groan before downing his firewhiskey as everyone cheered. Have I mentioned that I love this game?

Malfoy gave a deep breath.

"HANDS IN THE MIDDLE!"

* * *

A/N: And GIR World lives on for now! Yes, this is where i'll be posting my missing moments, because trust me, i have a lot. For those who do not wish it to end, here's some more GIR and R/S goodness!

I got this idea from a party i went to, where i watched a group of my friend play this game for half an hour. They were unsurprisingly trashed afterwards, but it was bloody amusing the thigns they came up with. I could just imagine Rosie and her friends playing this at the Quidditch Celebrations, so i wrote it!

So now you have your first moment. Also note the reason none of them mention this in "The Wrong One", is because **no one remembers playing the game**, not even Bea, Geraldine, Libby or Jo. Neither Rose or Scorpius remember playing this game, or any snogging that may've occured, therefore it doesn't come up. Juuust so that's clear.

Thank you so much to my awesome GIR readers. You're amazing, and i hope you all enjoy this moment.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	2. I Really Need To Work On My Self Control

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose, Scorpius or first kisses.

* * *

The Extra Ones.

Blurb …

It may have taken Rose and Scorpius a long time to get anything right, but there are unfinished stories to tend to … :Companion peice to 'Getting it Right' you do need to have read that first Scorpius/Rose postDH NextGen:

**Note:** This extra one takes place during Rose and Scorpius's Third Year, and is the long awaited first kiss in SPOV.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Crap, I Really Need To Work On My Self-Control …

Normally the joint common room was simply irritating. It was always full of titchy First Years and I found much more peace in my own Slytherin common room.

However when I collapsed onto a couch in front of the fire, I was surprised to find that the joint common room was practically empty. The only seats occupied were by a bunch of Hufflepuff Fifth Year's and some kid with bright red hair who was probably related to the Weasley family, no doubt …

Related to Rose Weasley …

I groaned, closing my eyes and gripping my hair. I was _never_ going to escape it - even random kids with red hair were reminding me of her!

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. The most irritating person in existence had appeared to have taken up a permanent residence inside my head and wasn't leaving! I couldn't help but think about her, and I was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing.

I felt like hiding away in one of Hogwarts' many alcoves but I knew that wouldn't be much help. I'd known Weasley since we were eleven and since then, we'd done nothing but piss each other off. It didn't feel right, but I'm only thirteen! I don't know what the hell I'm doing! I had no idea why every time I close my eyes, hoping to get away from everything, her face suddenly pops up like it's triggered by an alarm …

Ok. That's a lie. So perhaps I like her just a _bit_ more than I really should. It's not like I can help it - sometimes you just fall for people … right?

Hmm … falling doesn't seem like the right word - it feels more like I hesitated in jumping, only to have Danny shove me off.

Weasley really is the girl closest to me, besides Lucy. In a way. Well, I talk to her more than other girls, even if the things we talk about aren't exactly friendly. So isn't it … natural I start to fancy her?

No. It would never be natural to fancy Weasley. It wasn't right.

It doesn't help that I basically have next to no skills when it comes to girls. There's Danny and Lucas who've both had at least two girlfriends this year, and then there's me who's never even _kissed_ a girl before (which they constantly tease me about). I mostly try to ignore them but I can't help but let their words get to me - they don't mean to be spiteful, Danny and Lucas just both have very different senses of humour, which basically involves laughing at other people.

My mother has always told me that love, marriage and crap like that is to be handled sensitively. That you treat a girl with respect and you don't do anything you don't want to do.

Problem was, I really _did_ want to have my first kiss. And every time I imagined it the girl happened to be Weasley.

Learning control over magic is hard enough. I have to learn control over my _feelings_ too?

"Thank Merlin, someone to complain to!"

I started at the noise and jumped badly. I had a sinking feeling I knew who it was even before I turned around, but I still hoped.

The red hair wasn't hard to miss. Weasley. It would always be Weasley.

"And you want …?" I asked as she threw herself down beside me.

"Someone who I don't care if they get mad at my rambling," She answered, sounding kind of dejected. "You were here and who better person?"

"You're a _charming_ person, Weasley." I muttered sarcastically, but I don't think she was listening. She launched into some story about a really crap day and not being able to get to sleep. I didn't really listen to her ranting …

Until she mentioned those weird friends of hers.

"And then Libby Fletcher starts talking about first kisses," She said, looking thoroughly put out as she leaned against the back of the couch. "You know what she's like. She goes on and on, and insists on the full story - she never could do anything halfway."

"I don't think you ever could either, Weasley."

She ignored this and carried on. "It was kind of awkward," She said. I looked up and was surprised to see she actually looked upset about this - more often than enough she would complain just to annoy me. I'd never heard her complain because she really _was_ annoyed before. "Bea kissed Al, I haven't kissed _anybody_."

I should've felt glad that there was at least one person who like me, one person who hadn't had their first kiss yet. And I did - but unfortunately for the wrong reasons. Weasley hadn't kissed anyone and that was good. But because I didn't _want_ her to.

I wanted to be her first kiss. No one else.

Was this even normal? It couldn't be - I _don't_ fancy her.

"Right," I said, becoming even more irritated at her. I really wished she would just shut up, mainly because she was reminding me of my own pathetic love-life. "That's just great, Weasley."

She gave an exasperated sigh and shot me a look. "Look, basically it sucks. You could _try_ and be a little bit more sensitive," I rolled my eyes - ok, not what she was going for but I couldn't help it. Weasley brings out my inner sarcasm and it's kind of natural now. The influence she had on me was, quite frankly, frightening. If she didn't shut up soon, I was going to kiss her myself and at this rate it wouldn't be to shut her up.

She continued. "I mean, I'm probably the only one in Third Year who _hasn't_ kissed someone before. Maybe something's wrong with me?"

"Well actually-"

"Don't answer that." She said quickly. I just inwardly laughed at her while I smirked. I suppose I ought to say something to her …

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't kissed anyone either." I told her. I didn't think it was that much to admit, but Weasley was obviously taken aback as she stared at me.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded, regretting telling her. It was bad enough that I hadn't kissed someone let alone _telling_ someone. And telling the person you've seriously disliked since First Year, only to start possibly feeling something other than resentment for her, no less.

"Yes," I answered, dragging a hand through my hair. I wished this conversation could just end so I could wallow in peace without the awkward situation. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep talking about it, because it's making me depressed."

I didn't expect her to take me seriously and sure enough, she only snorted with laughter at me. Cheers, Weasley.

"I just feel like I'm missing out though, y'know?" She asked. I resisted hexing her and just gritted my teeth, thankful for my self-control. She was silent for a moment.

"But really-"

"That's it!" I said, taking myself by surprise. Before I could even register what I was doing, I had grabbed Weasley by the front of her shirt and kissed her.

Now what was that about self-control …?

As I've never kissed anyone before I couldn't exactly make any comparisons, but it felt bloody amazing. It was like something had snapped inside me and all the so-called self control was shot to hell. I was enjoying this _way_ more than I should.

Wait, crap, I _was_ enjoying this!

I yanked myself away from her as I realised this, only to find her face covered in shock. I had no doubt that's what my face was like too considering I just practically just _attacked_ her.

Though amidst the shock in confusion, I have to admit I felt a little proud.

"Ugh! I can't believe I did that!" I said quickly, saying the first thing plausible that popped into my head. "Are you _happy_ now?"

Weasley looked disgusted. "Ew, no!" She said. "Of all the people in Hogwarts, _you_ had to be my first kiss?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but I wished I could just run away. I had _kissed_ Rose Weasley - who I think I kind of fancy - and I didn't feel like throwing up. In fact, I felt like kissing her again …

I looked up at Weasley, who was now shaking her head and smiling slightly and I felt a rush of something I couldn't explain. My stomach clenched, my breathing hitched and my heart raced at a hundred miles an hour. It was like when I normally saw her, only this was much stronger.

Ok, so I definitely fancied her. A lot.

Crap, I _really_ need to work on my self-control …

* * *

A/N: The long awaited 3rd Year kiss in SPOV! I'm actualy quite concerned at how much i love making the characters suffer ...

So anyway. I thought the school holidays were going to be relaxing. Yeah, right. Only one term of school is over and i feel like i've suffered an entire year. Typical. I nearly forgot to write this chapter - oops. I'm sorry it's so short, but these are of course only missing moments. I hope you enjoyed it!

If any of you still have a scene from GIR you wouldn't mind reading, feel free to tell me! I have a lot of ideas, but i could always do with some more.

I post this on ANZAC Day, 25th of April here in New Zealand. Lest we forget.

Thank you for all your amazing reviews - you're incredible every single one of you!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	3. Holy Buggering Merlin!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose, Scorpius yelling or punching.

* * *

The Extra Ones.

Blurb ...

It may have taken Rose and Scorpius ages to get anything right, but there are unfinished stories to tend to ... :ScorpiusRose companion piece to 'Getting it Right' you do need to have read that first postDH NextGen:

**Note:** This moment takes place after _The Wrong One_ and before _The Right One_.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Holy Buggering Merlin!

_I walked into the joint common room, not to see what I had hoped. I had walked into the joint common room to see Scorpius Malfoy getting the pants snogged off him by Lucy Harley. _

_Lucy. Bloody. Harley. _

_Snogging. _

_Scorpius Malfoy - who had told me he didn't fancy Harley at all. _

_And was now snogging her like there was no tomorrow. _

_What fresh bloody _hell_?! _

_~The Wrong One. _

* * *

I had intended on marching into the joint common room with my head held high. I had intended to bare my bloody _soul_ to Scorpius Malfoy and to tell him I was madly in love with him.

I _hadn't_ intended on watching Lucy Harley snogging the life out of him. I think I'm having Forth Year flashbacks …

Rage like I'd never known flared inside me. It wasn't like the time I had gotten so mad at them both in the library that I had ended up kicking a bookshelf in anger (and accidently breaking my foot while I was at it). I honest to Merlin felt like I wanted to curse Lucy Bloody Harley to hell and back! And this wasn't just about Harley either - Malfoy had _told_ me time and time again he _didn't_ fancy Harley; he didn't feel _anything_ for her! And now he's bloody _snogging_ her?

_Where the hell is the justice in that_?!

It didn't just suck to watch the guy I've been in love with for Merlin knows how long snog another girl - in fact I've been resisting him for just as long, so I could probably handle that. No, the one thing I couldn't stand was the fact that he wasn't pulling away, that he wasn't making any effort to _stop_ this!

Lily was wrong - this was wrong. I always knew it would, but it didn't stop my heart from sinking.

Merlin damnit, now I'm turning into Mum with all her crappy romantic sayings.

I seethed silently by the door to the joint common room, no one seeming to notice the girl who was _this close_ to ripping another's head off. I tried not to grip my wand inside my pocket because I knew if I did, I was probably going to hurt Harley a _lot_ more than I really wanted to, and I didn't exactly _want_ to get expelled …

… but it was bloody tempting …

Finally with a shrill giggle that made me shiver and wince, Harley tore herself away from Malfoy, who seemed slightly dazed. Harley was smiling with a look I knew well - it was the look she gave him every time she attempted something to do with getting off with him. I believe she seemed to think it was alluring, but to be honest I thought it looked like she had taken a freezing charm to one side of her face.

But I might be a bit biased.

I think I hate her.

"I know I can make you happy, Scorpius," She told him in that stupid voice of hers, smiling her stupid smile. Hell, she was even standing stupid. "If you'd just let me try …"

"Uh …" Was all Malfoy managed to say. He glanced sideways to where his mates, Parker and Nott, were both watching amusedly. Everyone seemed to find this exchange highly amusing, all sharing similar looks and hiding sniggers.

I didn't exactly see what was so funny.

Why the hell does Harley seem to think that she practically _owns_ Malfoy? Sure they're friends and they did go out once upon a time, but that was practically a lifetime ago! She will _never_ be good enough for Malfoy, no matter what she does! I swear, if she-

Harley gave a small laugh before flicking her hair and going in to kiss him again.

She flicked her bloody _hair_. My eye twitched.

And that was when I started screaming.

"WHAT THE BLOODY _HELL_?!" I shrieked at them both, my neck going bright red. Harley jumped violently, accidentally tripping and stumbling over some stray butterbear bottle while Malfoy turned his still-shocked face towards me. Everyone in the joint common room spun around to stare at me. "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, CAN YOU NOT MAKE UP YOUR BLOODY _MIND_?!"

"Weasley!" Malfoy seemed to come out of shock and now only looked horrified. Good! "… Is there any chance you didn't see that?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?!" I yelled, storming over. Harley took a hesitant step backwards and I didn't blame her - I probably looked completely deranged. "I repeat, _what the bloody hell_?"

"Why in Merlin's name are you just barging in here and screaming crap out for no particular reason?" Harley said angrily, getting her courage back. She wrapped her arms around Scorpius's neck, ignoring the way he cringed slightly. "We were kind of having a moment here, so if you could ju-"

"NO!" I yelled. I'd had enough of this crap. "I will not do _anything_ you say!" I pointed an acusing finger at her. "You, Lucy Harley, have no idea when to quit! You're a whiney slag who can't take a hint!"

Harley's eyes went wide as she let go of Scorpius immediately. He had covered his mouth with his hand, but I think that's because he just snorted with laughter. I turned to glare at him - I'll worry about that later.

"I'm sick of you running back and forth, back and forth, back and _bloody_ forth to Scorpius Bloody Malfoy! This has been going on for _years_ now! For Merlin's sake, you need to get a bloody _brain_-" I cut myself off, not knowing if working myself up into a storm was a good thing or not. I noticed Lily had run inside the joint common room and seemed torn between looking incredulous and bursting out in hysterical laughter. She winked at me.

"Er, Weasley-" Malfoy began.

"NO!" I yelled again. "I'm sick of this, I'm sick of it all! I've been trying to get this right and what've I gotten? Confused feelings, a moustache, firewhisky and a lot of pathetic attempts at a love life! And you Harley, are right in the bloody centre of it all!"

"For Merlin's sake, it's not my fault you can't get anything right." Harley said scathingly. Malfoy, quite frankly looked a little lost.

"Like hell it's not!" I practically screamed. I gripped my hair, wondering if there was some spell that could magically make me disappear without apperating. Harley huffed, folding her arms.

And flicked her hair.

That was all it took to make me snap. There was only one thing to do.

I pulled my arm back and I punched my fist hard into Harley's face with all the strength I could muster, resulting in a satisfying smack.

Harley cried out and stumbled backwards, clutching her face. There were a few collective gasps and murmurs of shock. I also heard quite a few people mutter, "Man, I never knew she could punch so hard!" or "Go Rosie!" Malfoy stared at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"Are you completely mad?!" He yelled, helping steady Harley who's nose had stared bleeding.

Oh, _crap_.

I only intended on yelling - I didn't mean to punch her, no matter how much I wanted to! And while I admit it was probably the only good thing that'd happened to me so far today, I knew it was only a matter of time before Professor Cushing found out. And I got sent to detention or she sent a letter home to Mum and Dad or I even got bloody _suspended_.

_Holy buggering Merlin_!

There seemed only one thing to do.

I turned on my heel and scarpered like a bat out of hell.

* * *

A/N: Man, i do not give Rosie a break, do i? Even after all the crap of GIR World, i still somehow manage to torture her. This was a lot of fun to write, so i hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry this is out a bit late, i was helping out at the halfway drink station of the Annual Rotorua Lion Foundation Marathon (which was a lot of fun)!

Also the wonderful **jubilee003** has been amazing in agreeing to take on my challenge of writing and **translating _Getting it Right_ into French**! So for all those who can read French, speak French, understand French, or just love GIR enough to read it anyway, go check that out! Thanks a lot, Jubilee!

Thank you so much for all your reviews! You're seriously amazing, all of you - i'm sure you'll have something to say about Rosie losing it and punching Harley, because a lot of you wished to see this. Again, thank you!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	4. Note to Self: Shut up

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose or Scorpius. I do however own Danny Parker and Lucas Nott.

* * *

The Extra Ones.

Blurb …

It may have taken Rose and Scorpius ages to get it right, but there are unfinished stories to tend to … :Scorpius/Rose companion piece to 'Getting it Right' you do need to have read that first postDH NextGen:

**Note:** This moment takes place just after the events of "The Weird One" in November. Rose and Scorpius have agreed to go to the Ball together, and have just kissed for the first time for _Twelfth Night_. This is also in **ScorpiusPOV**.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Note to Self: Shut up.

There are points in life when you really should just shut up.

I happen to have a bad case of never knowing when to stop talking. When a conversation ends I always seem to end up taking it one step further, creating a lot more awkward silences than really necessary. My Mother always said I would grow out of it some day …

It hasn't happened so far. If only my brain had an off switch and there was some spell that would make my mouth automatically close when I was about to say something stupid.

A guy can dream.

"You can't be serious …" Danny was saying incredulously. He, Lucas and I had somehow found time to relax in our own Slytherin Common Room. The brutal winds of November had forced us inside from our mini-Quidditch game, as Lucas (who was the smallest of all three of us) kept getting blown off course. We had trooped inside when eventually he'd been completely blown smack into a tree full of owls, causing them to hoot with fright and nearly take his eyes out with their flapping.

I had suggested doing our homework, because Merlin knows we had enough already. However unsurprisingly, my best friends seemed to consider it important to forget revision and to focus on the necessary.

This was apparently the anatomy of every female within a 50 mile radius.

"Hell yeah I'm serious," Lucas answered Danny, leaning sideways to catch another glance at our classmate, Nancy Carter. "With an arse like that, who cares about her nose?"

"Normally I'd agree, but _that_ nose is the size of England, mate," Danny said. "Right, Scorpius?"

"Erm …" While I definitely agreed that while a nice person, Nancy's nose was indeed the size of all of Europe combined, I tried _not_ to insult every single girl I knew. Unfortunately sometimes it was incredibly hard. "All right, while her nose is rather unfortunate-looking, I think her hair is kind of nice."

Danny snorted. "That shade of brown makes it look like someone's thrown up on her head. She really needs to invest in some colour-change spells."

Lucas laughed while I rolled my eyes. It was an unfortunate habit I'd picked up off Weasley. "I agree about the hair," Lucas said. "Though I wouldn't exactly put it like that. You're too blunt, Dan. The main question is: would you snog her?"

"Hell no." Danny answered.

"Er, no." I said.

"Well I say yes," Lucas said. "But only because she's got a great arse."

"I see _your_ priorities are in order." I said sarcastically. I was getting better at sarcasm, actually - Weasley didn't know it, but she was a good teacher. Though of course I'd never tell her that.

Lucas ignored this and went onto the next person. "Georgia Howe." He said, pointed to a pretty blond girl in the corner of the common room with her friends.

"Snog her." Danny answered automatically.

"_Really_?" I asked. "You _do_ know that she got detention last week after Professor Cushing caught her and David Pickany practically shagging in her office?"

"So? She's up for anything, why say no to that?"

"You guys are killing me, seriously." I muttered. I loved my mates, really - they just really needed to learn how to be a gentleman.

"I go with Scorpius, the girl's a slag," Lucas agreed. "I wouldn't snog her."

"I wouldn't."

"Pathetic, both of you," Danny said, grinning as he shoved us both on the arm. "Here's one - Rebecca Davey."

"Snog her."

"I'd shag her."

"You two are idiots, y'know that, right?" I said irritably. Rebecca Davey, while easily one of the most good-looking girls in the entire castle, had the brain the size of a peanut.

"Would you ever snog _anyone_, Scorpius?" Lucas said in answer, rolling his eyes.

"Nah mate, there's only one - Lucy Harley!" Danny said, slapping Lucas a high-five.

I couldn't help but groan. "Are you ever going to let that go?" I asked into my hands. So we went out once - that was during _Forth Year_. I was fourteen, I didn't know _anything_! I had _thought_ Harley was right for me, I had honestly thought I fancied her - until I realised that the only reason I was going out with her was to piss off Weasley. I made the mistake of telling Danny and Lucas that while she was pretty good-looking, I didn't fancy Lucy at all.

They didn't seem to understand the latter part.

"No way, my friend," Lucas said, not bothering to cover his laughs. "I have to admit, I'd snog her as well. Her hair's quite attractive."

Danny snorted as all three of us looked over to where Lucy chatted with Nancy and Tessa Bletchley. Her hair was long and black, just as it always had been.

"Her hair could be wavier," Danny said. "But I'd snog her."

"You might be surprised, but I _wouldn't_ actually snog Lucy." I told them, irritably.

"Why?" Danny snorted. _Oh, no reason, I just happen to be madly in love with- _

"She fancies the pants off you, surely you know that?" Lucas added. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to bother explain," I said. "Next."

"Scorpi-"

"I said _next_."

"Fine then," Lucas said, scowling before suddenly smirking. "I know - Rose Weasley."

Oh, _crap_.

I had hoped against hope that her name wouldn't come up. Sometimes it didn't seem it, but I actually happened to be an extremely crap liar. My face would turn red and Danny and Lucas would of course know what the truth was.

Ever since Third Year, I had known subconsciously that I was in love with Rose Weasley. Of _course_ I was. I could even remember the point in time when I had fallen in love - just after I had kissed her for the first time. My first kiss ever. I hadn't figured it out at first, though - in fact I hadn't figured it out until just a week ago when we had to kiss again for the first time in over a year for _Twelfth Night_. I was going to the Ball with her and I was in love with her.

Who the hell would believe _that_? Who the hell falls in love when they're thirteen, anyway?

"There's no way in hell I'd snog her," Danny said firmly. "Too much hair and too much Weasley."

Lucas sniggered. "She looks like she's been electrocuted a few times," he said. "As charming I'm sure she is, I'm going to have to go with no I wouldn't snog her."

They both looked pointedly at me, obviously expecting an agreement.

Well, crap.

"Now Weasley's a different case." I muttered. There was no point in lying - they would know I was.

"What d'you mean?" Lucas asked. "It's Weasley - you can't get more straightforward than that."

"Trust me, she is anything but straightforward," I mumbled. "I'd snog her."

"_Pardon_?" Danny asked.

"I'd snog her." I repeated. I didn't say it any louder, though.

"Mate …" Lucas sounded almost patronising. "… _Why_?"

"Because, she's …" I dunno, I generally tried to avoid the whole 'telling people how I actually feel about Weasley' scenario. And while my friends were, to be quite honest, completely crap when it comes to girls and emotions - I figured I might as well tell them. I'm screwed anyway. "… She's just Weasley. And I think … you'll think I'm crazy, but I think I love her."

My friends didn't look shocked. They didn't even yell.

They both burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh Merlin, that's overkill mate," Danny said, leaning against Lucas so as not to fall over from laughing too hard. "You're kidding!"

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see?" Lucas agreed, still sniggering. "Right, even if you were being serious, Scorpius - you're only fifteen! No one falls in bloody love when they're fifteen!"

I didn't mention that I had actually been _thirteen_ …

"You two are real supportive, y'know that right?" I asked, scowling at them both.

"I'm sorry, mate," Danny said, wiping his eyes. "But you have to admit, that's a good one."

I just nodded and agreed. Note to self: Never mention Weasley, love or anything else to do with her in front of Lucas and Danny again. I was just screwed. I was seriously screwed.

I really need to remember to quit while I'm ahead.

Or even better, to just never talk again.

It'd sure make life a hell of a lot easier.

* * *

A/N: So i'm sick. I feel nauseous, my throat hurts and basically, i feel like crap. And before anyone asks, no i don't have the bloody Swine Flu. Thank our love for Rose/Scorpius and GIR World that i had written this previous to my barely being able to sit up. I really liked this chapter, you get to see the real Gentlemanly side of Scorpius, rather than the (still awesome) cocky and confident Scorpius Rosie sees.

As everything in GIR World was in RPOV (minus the Scorpius One and the Intoxicated One) we didn't get to see much Scorpius acting his usual self. I figred what's a normal situation for guys? Rating girl's was the first thing i thought of (fortunately or unfortunately, depending how you look at it) so i placed an awkward Scorpius in this scene, and this was the result. I really like it, and i hope you all liked it too!

Your reviews are amazing as per usual. They are all apreciated, so thank you every single one of you!

Until next time-

-A Still Slightly Nauseous Moon. : D


	5. They Weren’t Expecting This …

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose, Scorpius, Draco, Astoria, yelling or purple blotchy faces.

* * *

The Extra Ones.

Blurb ...

It maye have taken Rose and Scorpius ages to get anything right, but there are unfinished stories to tend to ... :ScorpiusRose companion piece to 'Getting it Right' you do need to have read that first postDH NextGen:

**Note:** This takes place during the events of _The Nervous One_, where Scorpius tells his parents about Rose. It is in **SPOV**.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: They Weren't Expecting This …

I was shaking.

I'd been putting this off for the past couple of weeks, yet I still couldn't help but be as scared as hell. This is my _father_ we're talking about! Draco Malfoy! Somehow, I didn't think it was going to go down well when he realises that he's going to have to get cosy with the Weasley's …

Maybe my Mother will spare me? Yeah, and maybe Rose's Dad will be perfectly fine with all this.

I gave a nervous cough to get their attention. My Mum was reading the _Daily Prophet_, batting Dad away as he tried to read over her shoulder. My parents had always seem intimidating to people outside the family - they were Malfoy's and people tended to shy away from us. Maybe it's because Rose's family still haven't exactly gotten over what my family did back during the war. There had been a point when I was little, when Dad had taken me to work with him and a group of men from his department had had fun beating me up, just because of my last name. Dad had gotten them suspended, yet people in the wizarding world still held a vendetta against the Malfoy's.

The Weasley's were no different. In fact, they were probably worse. I couldn't see any good outcome coming from this.

I love you, Rose - you're probably never going to see me again considering my Dad is going to kill me.

Mum looked up, laughing as she shoved my Dad over onto the couch. "Hello, Scorpius! Can you do me a favour and go squash your dear old father here and tell him to stop stealing my newspaper?"

Our mornings were normally spent like this. We were a close-knit family, sticking together and looking after each other. However this morning I felt slightly sick at what I had to tell them both.

I seriously hope I don't throw up on Mum's new rug.

"Erm, sure," I mutter, not really paying any attention to what I was saying. I could only picture Rose's face in my head, hoping that she was having a better time at this than me. If Ron Weasley murders her I won't be very happy. "Look, can I talk to you both about something?"

Dad sat up, noticing that I was serious. "Is everything all right, Scorpius?" He asked, nodding to the spot next to him indicating that I should sit down. I couldn't. I was too jumpy.

"Yeah, it's fine," I managed to say, pacing slightly in front of my two parents. "I just … need to tell you something …"

What was the best way to do this? Lead them up to it? Let them guess?

I sat down quickly next to my Dad before my legs gave out. Both my parents looked at me questionably.

"I go out with Rose Weasley!" I blurted out.

Now what was that about leading them up to it …?

My parents didn't even flinch. "I'm sorry Scorpius, but _what_ did you say?" My Dad asked, his eyebrows narrowing. He only does that when he's forced to think hard about something. And when he's mad. Right now, I think it's a mixture of both.

"I … er," This was a lot more awkward than I was expecting. "I go out - I mean, I have a girlfriend - erm, and she's … well … Rose Weasley?" I ended up practically asking.

"_Weasley_?" Mum repeated, turning to face Dad. "As in … _those_ Weasley's?"

Dad was shaking his head slightly as if trying to force the information away. "No, no, no …" He was muttering. "No, not _those_ Weasley's - she must be some other Weasley! Scorpius, tell me she's not at all related to Ron, George, Bill and whoever the hell else _Weasley_!"

Oh, crap. "Er … sorry?"

I had a feeling that this was the part where I duck and hide. And possibly cast a shield charm.

Mum's mouth dropped open. Dad only turned a bright red, bordering on maroon.

"Er, Dad are you all right? I've never seen you go that shade of red before …"

He didn't make any sound at all. Eventually, he shook his head as he stood up and starting pacing in front of the couch we were sitting on. "So you're … seriously telling me that you're new girlfriend - _girlfriend_ - is none other than Rose Bloody _Weasley_? Daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley?"

"I believe that's her parents' names." I managed to say quietly, gripping my wand in my pocket and getting ready to dive behind the piano.

Again, Dad didn't answer. He just continued his pacing while Mum looked shocked.

This scene didn't change for nearly half an hour. Dad never ceased his pacing in front of the couch, now proceeding to pace around the entire lounge, all with a tense look on his face. Mum now sat tensed, apparently waiting for some eruption to happen.

I _knew_ it was going to happen. So I grabbed the nearest book and began to read until Dad's tirade started.

"Scorpius, what are you _thinking_?" Dad suddenly said, breaking the silence. I winched slightly, putting my book down. "Rose Weasley? You can't be serious - are you sure that she's your _girlfriend_? Girl's can be confusing, are you sure you didn't … misinterpret?"

I raised my eyebrows at his words, remembering all the snogging we had managed to sneak in over the past year. "No Dad, I'm _sure_ I didn't misinterpret," I said immediately. Might as well give him the facts before he starts yelling so hard he turns purple and won't listen to a word anyone says. "I'm absolutely serious here. I-I've wanted Rose for years. Since I was thirteen. I'm in love with her, Dad."

Apparently he wasn't expecting this. _I_ had been expecting it to take a while to get to the purple-faced stage, but as his face turned blotchy at my words, I actually felt _scared_. For Merlin's sake, what if he decides to throw me out the window?! I wouldn't put that past him!

"Wait, love-?" Mum cut in. Dad ignored her.

"You're not in love with her, Scorpius Malfoy!" Dad yelled, ceasing his pacing at once, right in front of me. He looked extremely menacing. "You _can't_ be in love with her, because you're young and naïve! You're only sixteen! You say you've loved her since you were thirteen?! Tell me you're _joking_!"

"I'm not!" I said hastily, standing up myself. I'd grown a lot taller over the course of the past year, but Dad still towered over me. It didn't make me feel much better. "Dad, I've thought hard about this! I've struggled with this for years and years thinking it wasn't right! Well guess what? I've found out that it _is_ right - and she loves me too!"

"Astoria, are you listening to this?!" Dad spluttered, turning to face Mum. She only held up her hands in defence.

"Draco, everyone falls in love," She said. "I don't see why it's not plausible-"

"-maybe because he's only _sixteen_?"

"For Merlin's sake, I know what I'm doing!" I yelled in frustration. "So a Weasley happens to be in love with me - who bloody cares?!"

"Watch the way you speak, young man," Mum said sternly to me. "We only want to protect you-"

"I don't need protecting!" I said hotly. I knew it was futile, but I had to try and drive sense into them somehow. "She's _Rose_! There's no way she could _hurt_ me! Well, last time she came face to face with Lucy she _did_ punch her in the eye, but that was a perfectly reasonable reaction-"

"Scorpius, there's no buts or exceptions about this!" Dad cut in over me, his face still blotchy purple. "You have _no idea_ what that family is like! What they were like to us! To Malfoy's - they treated us like scum, like we were worthless!"

"Dad I've read the history books," I said hotly. "The Great and Glorious Malfoy's weren't exactly that wonderful back to them."

Dad chose to ignore this. "It's _that_ kind of family the girl's been brought up in - a family that holds grudges and never leaves the past in the past! Those times were over _years_ ago! Yet, no matter where we go, the Malfoy's are always pushed away even after all this time! The Weasley's are no different, Scorpius! Sooner or later, this Rose will chose her family over you - you're too different! _We're_ too different! This isn't right! Where in Merlin's name did I go _wrong_?!" Dad cut himself off, panting as Mum hurried to her feet and placed an arm around him.

"You didn't go wrong, Draco," She told him. "So what if our son's only sixteen? Have you seen him since he came home from Hogwarts? I've never seen him smile so big! He's so grown up and mature-he's a different person, Draco. At first I had no idea what had made him change so much - but now I know, he's in love. Our son's a young man now. He can make his own decisions."

Well at least my Mum still loved me.

Dad shook his head. "This is madness, Astoria!" He got back into yelling-mode. "For _years_ I've been warning him against them and he simply ignores all of it! What kind of person falls in love as a teenager?!"

"Y'know, Dad," I suddenly cut in over him. I was sick of this, no matter how much Dad was probably going to hex me to hell and back for what I was about to say. "I don't bloody care what you or Mum, or Granddad, or Auntie, or anyone else in our bloody family thinks! Because I'm in love with Rose Weasley, and that's all that matters! D'you know what I had to go through to finally be with her on civilised terms? I had to insult her, get her completely off her face, dance with her and quote bloody Shakeswotzit at a Quidditch Celebration party in order to snog her behind a couch! Just _that_ took careful planning - not that I knew what I was doing actually, I was pretty intoxicated myself … point is, I've spent my entire five years with her trying to get it right! And after all that time, I've finally done it. And there's no way I'm giving up on her now."

My Dad didn't listen to me of course. Mum thought my speech was beautiful and wonderful, because my mother loves that kind of romantic crap. My Dad on the other hand spent the next forty five minutes insulting everything from hell to Rose's mother and back, all while insisting that I couldn't possibly be in love. It seemed like he'd never quit yelling until eventually he lost his voice and was forced to send me to my room like I was eight years old.

He even put bars on my window and forbade me to leave the house until Hogwarts started up again. His face had gone completely purple and while I understood his anger, even Mum thought he was going a bit too far.

"I'm sorry about all this fuss, Scorpius," She told me once Dad stormed out from my room. She sat down next to me on my bed. "If it's any consolation, I'm sure that Rose is a lovely girl. I never had much to do with the Weasley family myself, and while I understand that they and your father both did some equally horrible things to each other, I think he's blowing this way out of proportion," She smiled and gave me a hug. "Treat her well. Here, use Bexy and send her an owl."

Mum called our family owl, Bexy, for me so I could send a message to Rose. She smiled before leaving me to my room. Which no doubt would be the only thing I'd see for the next two months or so.

Brilliant. I hadn't counted on practically being under house arrest.

As Bexy nibbled my ear, I set to work to write Rose a letter when an owl I recognised as Layla flew through my open window. Rose's owl landed on my other shoulder, carrying a letter for me.

Eager for news, I opened it quickly,

_To Scorpius, _

_Well I did it. I told my Mum and Dad about you. This morning, actually - I thought Dad was going to have a brain aneurysm, seriously. At first he thought I must be joking. When he figured I was serious and was actually talking about the son of Draco Malfoy, he completely freaked out! Started yelling all sort's about how the Malfoy's treated him and his family like crap, and how could I be willing to give my heart away to someone like that, blah, blah, blah … _

_Either way, he got over himself in the end. Though of course Mum had to ship him off to my Uncle Harry's where I suspect he's having a good ol' rant and rave. My entire bloody family will know by now! I also had to explain everything to Mum, because she really couldn't believe it. I ended up telling her everything that happened during this past year - even about that time when we both ended up in Hogsmede together and when you saved me from the mutated gum. _

_Why is it that the crucial moments of our relationship sound so bloody weird? _

_So I hope your Dad doesn't go completely off his nut like mine did - I don't think anything could've compared to my Dad actually, I'd never seen him so mad before! _

_Wait, crap, this is exactly what Lily said, how I always make our every conversation a competition … is that a good thing or a bad thing? I can only imagine what a competition would be like between our families - imagine a family dinner! Good lord, think of the repercussions … _

_Ah well, send Layla back with an answer quickly - I want to know if you're still alive. _

_I still love you at any rate! _

_Love Rosie. _

I laughed to myself as I folded up the letter and found some new parchment for my reply. _You have no idea, Rosie_, I thought. _You have no idea … _

* * *

A/N: Poor Draco. He can only take so much before he cracks, haha.

So yay, i feel a lot better, guys! I have a few more ideas for these Extra Ones, but i'm afraid to say that there won't be many more chapters after this one. I'm not sure how many exactly, but right now i'm thinking about five or six more chapters. I hate to officially end GIR World, but honestly, i'm in serious need of a break. And i'm desperate to start _Ten Miserable Days_, something i haven't had the time to write due to GIR World. I'm in serious need of my RHr fix ...

Don't dispair guys, you've all be crazily awesome, and it's not ending right away. I do think it's time for GIR World to come to an official end, though. I will finish writing these extra ones, and then there will be many more ideas from me! Look out for _Ten miserable Days_, and various oneshots i've been meaning to write for ages now.

I also appologise for getting this out later than normal. I woke up at five to ten, realised that i had a school meeting in five minutes, was half an hour late, hot glued material to cardboard for the next four hours and burned myself numerous times before realising "Oh crap, i forgot to update _The Extra Ones_ ..." Yes, crucial moments of my life sound bloody weird, just like Rosie and Scorpius's relationship, haha.

Your reviews have been awesome as per usual, so thanks a lot! I hope you all like it!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	6. You Bloody Well Smile, Rosie

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose, Scorpius, Lily, bets or smiling.

* * *

The Extra Ones.

Blurb …

It may have taken Rose and Scorpius ages to get anything right, but there are unfinished stories to attend to … :ScorpiusRose companion piece to 'Getting it Right' you do need to have read that first postDH NextGen:

**Note:** This moment takes place during the events of 'The Bickering One'. It is from **Lily's POV**!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: You Bloody Well Smile, Rosie.

How long have I been waiting for this day? This day, today - the day Hogwarts complains and swears, as they are forced to hand over the money they _never_ thought they'd have to pay?

It must've been since Second Year at the least!

"Lily Potter, I refuse to pay you," Georgie Benjy said, folding her arms stubbornly as I rolled my eyes. "There's no possible way. At all."

"And yet, my wonderful and amazing cousin is in fact going out with Scorpius Malfoy." I said, grinning.

Most of the names written down in what Kitty liked to call my 'Bet Book' hadn't taken the recent news of Rosie and Malfoy very well. Considering that _all_ now owed me money that was to be expected - no one likes to lose a bet. No, what actually shocked me was how determined they were to convince themselves that I was making it up to get my winnings! I wouldn't be that cruel …

Well true I was willing to give Rosie a subtle poke in the right direction, or even a good hard shove, but Merlin knows she needed it.

"Lily, you must be mistaken somehow," Georgie insisted, now rather desperately. She owed me 21 Galleons and 12 Sickles and I was pretty sure she didn't have _that_ many coins in her pockets. "I mean, for Merlin's sake, Rose Weasley _hates_ Malfoy!"

"Oh Georgie, Georgie, Georgie," I said, placing an arm around my rather unfortunate friend. "She never hated him. Trust me, he _is_ irritating, conceited, way too bloody full of himself and Merlin knows what she sees in him, but the fact remains that my cousin is in love with Malfoy, which means _you_ have to pay up!"

Grumbling and groaning, Georgie starting rooting in her pockets for coins.

Rosie and Malfoy had given the performance of the century yesterday in the Entrance Hall. It was so bloody amazing, it was probably enough to rival Shakeswotzit himself. Today was only the first official day of them going out, yet the whole castle seemed to already know about them _and_ of all the money I was now owed.

I was going to be as rich as hell!

"Lily Potter!" A loud voice rang through the corridor only a few minutes after Georgie left. I didn't even need to turn to know who it was- I had recognised my eldest brothers' yell years ago and it was starting to become a tradition of hearing it recently. My full name was making a comeback as well.

"Yes, oh dear brother?" I asked politely, spinning around to face a rather angry James.

"Lily, you've got to be kidding me!" He yelled, shoving my shoulder. "_Rosie and Malfoy_? She's in on this, isn't she? They can't possibly be together?"

"They are, James," I said, shrugging. He'll get over his bruised ego eventually. "And if you watch them for just a few seconds, you'll see that they really do love each other. You saw their epic performance yesterday."

"I like to think of it more as a Confrontation," James seethed. "It was obviously stage or something - it _must_'ve been!"

"It 'mustn't' have been anything," I said seriously. "I saw them coming, and you didn't. Simply, really. You're the one making a big deal out of this."

James only scoffed at me. "But hell Lily, this _is_ a big deal!" He yelled, causing a few people to stare. "D'you realise Uncle Ron is going to go completely off his nut? Probably Auntie Hermione too! Crap, Rosie's going to be _murdered_ when this gets around …"

"Funny, just a few seconds ago you were saying this was all set up."

It's sometimes funny to be the one person who can make James Potter falter. This is brilliant! "I wasn't - ugh! I hate having you as my sister sometimes …"

"Because I'm so perceptive, and you know it." I said, grinning. James only rolled his eyes.

"Honestly LL, how the hell did you see this one?" He asked, still grumpy at being on the wrong side of a bet. "Rosie and Scorpius Malfoy … there's never been a weirder match, other than that ex-boyfriend of hers and that Harley girl from Slytherin …"

"I dunno," I answered truthfully. "To be honest, I think it was just the way they acted towards each other."

"But they _scream_ at each other, LL …"

I sighed. "Not as in the things they would say, James," I told him. "But _how_ they would say them … the way they acted, the way they touched or worked together, practically everything." I never bothered to explain all this normally, because no one cared to know how I saw it. Out of all the Potter's, I'd always been the one to notice things. My Mum seems to think I get it off her side of the family, but I like to think I got it from Dad - as Head Auror at the Ministry, he's constantly looking for clues in cases and stuff of the like.

"Merlin, LL," my brother said, shaking his head. "I don't believe this - I don't owe you that much, right? Only about … ten Galleons, right?"

I only smirked at him and showed him my Bet Book. "I believe that's your name and the number _thirty six Galleons and 15 Sickles_ next to it, dear brother!"

James groaned. "For Merlin's sake, d'you know how long it's going to take me to rustle up that muc-? Holy crap!" He broke off in a gasp, staring behind me down the bustling corridor. "Look at them!"

I spun around to see the couple in question wandering against the tide of students. It was lunch time and most of the students were making their way towards the Great Hall and food. Rosie and Malfoy, however were simply walking and holding hands, laughing and talking. I beamed every time I saw them, but I immediately knew why James gasped.

It was Rosie's smile - it was so bloody different to how she had smiled in the past. Rosie's always been pretty, even if she doesn't think so herself and her smile's had always made the people around her smile. But the grin on her face _now_ was so absolute, you could practically feel the corridor light up. She was a completely different person - she looked so much happier and I knew it was because she'd finally gotten it right.

"She looks like someone's forced her head into a whole lot of happy," James said, still slightly shocked at his cousins' face. "Either that, or she got in the way of a _very_ strong cheering charm."

"Trust me," I said. "She's just _really_ happy."

You bloody well smile, Rosie. You deserve it.

We watched as she laughed, her face stretching wide. Malfoy raised their joined hands to wrap his arm around her and Rosie automatically leaned into him. They were practically made for each other - and _I_ had helped her get that.

I was so bloody proud of her.

"So does anyone want to bet against me now?" I asked at large, laughing to myself - bring on the cash!

* * *

A/N: I had to wake up at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning in order to update this on time. I had to clean my bedroom, get dressed and fed, feed my rabbit, read to my sister and update this story all before ten am! At ten, i have a school meeting until five, which i have to leave early in order to make it to a choir concert which'll go to about seven ... and i have to go shopping for clothes, because God knows i need some.

So you're lucky you get an update.

But either way, i have to admit i really love this chapter. I never realised how much fun Lily is to write in 1st person! She's such a happy person, and i may have to write about her more often.

I hope you all liked this one - thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! Keep them coming!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	7. I’m Lily, I’m Always Cheerful

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose, Scorpius, Lily or friendly chats.

* * *

The Extra Ones.

Blurb …

It may have taken Rose and Scorpius ages to get anything right, but there are unfinished stories to tend to … :Scorpius/Rose companion piece of 'Getting it Right' you do need to have read that first postDH NextGen:

**Note:** This moment takes place after The Confrontation, and during the first part of 'The Bickering One'. It is in **Lily's POV**.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: I'm Lily, I'm Always Cheerful.

_"Wow," She said. "You're more suited to each other than I thought."_

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yeah, he says the same mushy crap as you do."_

_"What?" I said, taking this in. "How d'you know what … erm, 'mushy crap' he says?"_

_Lily sniggered. "He didn't want me to tell you, but I had a little chat with him myself."_

_"Oh, crap," I said. My cousin Lily had a 'chat' with Scorpius. I'm surprised he hasn't ended it by now, considering the things that could've come out of her mouth. "Well, it was nice having a boyfriend while it lasted."_

_Lily laughed. "There's no need to freak out, Rosie," She said. "For some reason, he knew how much I knew about you and him. He was rambling on about at the Quidditch Celebrations, and how I kept staring at you two. I don't remember that much to be honest, but I think that's because of that third drink I had …" She shook her head. "Anyway, he basically wanted to thank me for helping you, and to ask if I was bloody ok with it! As if I wouldn't be - I've made about 300-odd Galleons!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "He's bloody amazing." _

_~The Bickering One _

* * *

"Thank you," I sniggered, accepting the five Galleons handed to me. "It's been a pleasure making this bet with you."

"Oh, I'll bet it has …" Professor Longbottom muttered to himself before smiling and shaking his head slightly at me as he walked away. That was _another_ five I can add to my growing balance!

Poor Professor Longbottom - even he fell victim to the 'Rosie and Malfoy hate each other' theory. He put up his bet at the beginning of the year with the reasoning that he was 'proving a point'. Proving what point, I'm still not entirely sure. I have a feeling that my Dad had something to do with it, however - in fact, _he_ owes me money too …

I was practically skipping down the corridor towards the Great Hall and lunch. I bloody love my cousin for getting it right! Hugo was watching me with an increasingly irritated expression.

"You've never been smugger, have you?" He asked me as I leapt down the last few steps of the Marble Staircase. I only laughed at my cousin and best friend, throwing my arm around him.

"Oh Hugo, you would be too if _you_'d been the only one to see this coming," I informed him. Poor Hugo owed me twenty Galleons - he was still yet to pay. "I've been waiting for this moment for nearly two years!"

"What? The moment where you scream 'Ha!' and rub it in everyone's faces?" Hugo asked bitterly, waving to Kitty as our other best friend joined us.

"Of course!"

"I still say you cheated somehow," Kitty put in, as we headed across the Entrance Hall. "We're talking about Rosie and Malfoy, right?"

"What else is anyone talking about right now, Kit?" Hugo said, groaning. I laughed and went to follow them into the Great Hall when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Expecting another angry better, I was surprised to find Scorpius Malfoy's face watching me when I turned around.

All right, so the guy is the most bloody irritating person in existence. Right now, I _really_ just wanted to hug him.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, hi Potter," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. "D'you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

I could practically hear Hugo and Kitty's thoughts of "_What the hell_?" but I ignored their stumped faces and said, "Erm, sure I guess …"

"What the hell?" Kitty hissed as Malfoy led the way over to the bottom on the Marble Staircase. I inwardly laughed at my ability to predict anyone's actions.

"I dunno." I muttered back, grinning. Malfoy sat down on the bottom-most step of the Marble Staircase, near the wall so as to not be in anyone's way to lunch. I sat down next to him, wondering what on earth he would want to talk to _me_ about. Well sure, I had been the only person in the entire castle who had known about Rosie's feelings for him (and was probably the first person in history to recognise the feelings before the person themself) but that didn't change the fact that Malfoy and I have never gotten along. In fact, no one in my family has _ever_ gotten along with any of the Malfoy's … except for Rosie.

I shook my head slightly. My cousin could never just stay simple, could she?

"Look, Potter-" Malfoy cut himself off, looking slightly like he was in pain. "I mean … ugh, I guess I have to start calling you 'Lily' now, right?"

I was surprised, but I didn't show it. "Most people call me 'LL'," I told him. "But trust me, _you_ can call me whatever you want. You're going out with Rosie, not her entire family."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to make an effort here, '_LL_'." He said my name mockingly, but instead of finding it offensive I only found his expression kind of amusing. Malfoy wasn't that bad really … he was just a pain in the arse.

I have no idea why Rosie loves him, but I'm not complaining - she's won me about 300 Galleons!

"And I appreciate your effort, Malfoy," I told him. "But if you don't mind me saying, hearing you call me by my nickname sounds kind of strange. It's not really natural …"

Malfoy sighed. "I guess it isn't."

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him. "Other than, y'know, my name?"

Malfoy suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable as he refused to look at me. "Er, yes … I guess I wanted to talk about Rosie." He didn't say any more, however as he fell silent. I glanced at him with my eyebrows raised, but he ignored me.

"You're going to have to give me more than that," I told him. "If you're doubting anything, I can say it's obvious Rosie loves the bloody hell out of you. I should know, I've been her counsellor for half the year."

"Well yeah, that's kind of what I want to mention," Malfoy said, still sounding slightly uncomfortable. "You knew all about Rosie's … er, feelings for me. And I remember at the Quidditch Celebrations, that look you gave me and her when we were dancing - well actually I don't remember it too well, I think I drank a bit too much that night, but I certainly remember seeing your face with this knowing look and it was really disconcerting. So I knew you had _something_ to do with Rosie screaming at Lucy, which lead to her kissing me, so I guess I want to thank you …"

He trailed off and I blinked at the end of his speech. He had noticed me watching them? I honestly didn't remember much from the Quidditch Celebrations myself - Hugo was being a nuisance and trying to get him down from the table was a nightmare. I eventually managed to get him off by accepting one of his drinks, but unfortunately I accepted one too many in my attempts to control my cousin. It made remembering any details kind of difficult. Every time I try, all I can pick up is Hugo dancing to 'A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love' while serenading Kitty, my dormitory mate snogging some guy from Hufflepuff, Kitty attempting to start a conga line and Rosie with a bunch of her mates, screaming, "Hands in the Middle!" …

But I also remembered Malfoy dancing with Rosie and giving me this odd look …

Eventually, I settled on just saying, "Er, thank me?"

Malfoy had turned slightly pink since his speech but he nodded. "Yes. You helped her gain confidence. Without you, Rosie probably never would've punched Lucy …" He stopped and shook his head. "Well all right, that probably wasn't what you were both counting on, but it _did_ work …"

"I guess you're welcome, Malfoy," I told him, still slightly amazed that he felt the need to thank me for Rosie. "I'm proud of my cousin. And she's happy with you, so I'm definitely happy."

Malfoy smiled at me - a complete first. "So you actually approve of us, then?"

"Of course!" I said indigently. "You've made me about 300 Galleons - how could I not?"

Malfoy gave a small snicker. "Well that's more than any of my family will approve. Merlin, my Dad's going to kill me …"

I thought for a moment, watching him. He'd probably been through as much crap as Rosie had - I hadn't considered his side of the story before. There was Lucy Harley, his mates, Muggle Studies and trying to figure out who he fancied. I was glad he'd gotten it right in the end, though - he deserved that much at least.

"You've been through a lot over the past year, haven't you?" I asked. Malfoy nodded.

"You have no idea." He answered.

"Actually, I think I could take a pretty good guess," I said, taping my nose. "I'm Lily Potter, I know everything."

Malfoy looked at me with an amused expression. "Trust me - not even you could have guessed what was going to happen to me this year. I had wanted it to be a simple year, typical as every other. Rosie to fight with, OWLs to struggle through and Muggle Studies to be an ordinary class. I should've known I was screwed from the beginning."

"But you got it right in the end," I reminded him. "That's something, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Malfoy agreed, turning to look at me. "That's something. Thanks, Potter."

"Your welcome!"

"Now all I need is for my Dad to suddenly forget that he hates the Weasley family," Malfoy said, giving a small disbelieving laugh, like he didn't think it could possibly happen. I _knew_ it couldn't possibly happen, but it wasn't for the lack of hoping. Actually, it could be kind of interesting to see a 'family dinner' between the two … "Fat chance that'll happen."

"It could be kind of interesting though," I pointed out. "You shouldn't think so badly of your family, _we're _having a civilised conversation, aren't we?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You've clearly never met my Dad. Also you raise a valid point - please don't tell Rosie about this," He went slightly pink. "I don't need her knowing I went to her little cousin for reassurance."

I waved a hand dismissively. "You didn't need reassurance, Malfoy," I told him. "You just don't want your ego crushed by the fact that you asked permission to go out with her from a 14 year old."

Malfoy shot me a look. "Ok fine, I don't want my 'ego crushed'," He sighed. "Rosie's amazing, Potter. You're lucky you've got such an incredible cousin."

I smiled at him. "You Malfoy, can be surprisingly sweet-"

"LL? _Scorpius_?"

Malfoy jumped and we both looked behind us to see Rosie walking down the Marble Staircase, looking increasingly confused at the odd pairing. I couldn't blame her really - it's not every day you see your cousin and boyfriend talking civilly together.

Well actually, now that I think about it, in normal situations you probably _could_ see it every day … but this isn't a normal situation.

"Hi, Rosie!" I said cheerfully.

"Rosie," Malfoy grinned at her as he stood up to join her. "Er … hi."

"Hi," She said, smiling at him before turning to give me a questioning look. "LL … what're you doing talking to Scorpius …?"

"Oh nothing, just having a little chat," I said, smiling at her. I turned to face Malfoy. "She's all yours now, mate. But I swear, hurt her and I'll personally hunt you down, rip out your spine and beat you with it. Remember it was _my_ Mum who taught me the Bat Bogey Hex," I clapped a hand to his shoulder and he nearly fell over due to his legs probably feeling like jelly - my threats tend to do that. "See you later, Rosie!"

As I walked off in the direction of lunch, I distinctively heard Malfoy say to my cousin, "How the crap does she manage to maintain the same level of cheerfulness in every single conversation?"

Rosie laughed as I smiled to myself.

_Lot's of practise, Malfoy. Get used to it_!

* * *

A/N: I don't know how many chapters are going to be left. I think the next chapter will be the last of the Extra Moments. I'm ready for GIR World to end, and it won't be the end of my writing! I couldn't help but write Lily's POV again, a lot of you liked her last chapter and i liked writing her!

I have lot's of story ideas coming of course, so look out for them. In the mean time, i've posted a RHr oneshot called _Self Control, _which you should all go read!

Thank you for all your support of GIR World - your reviews have been amazing. I hope you all liked this moment.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	8. … Be Your Masters Mistwotzit

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose, Scorpius, _Twelfth Night_, tights or nervousness.

* * *

The Extra Ones.

Blurb …

It may have taken ages for Rose and Scorpius to get it right, but there are unfinished stories to tend to … :ScorpiusRose companion piece to 'Getting it Right' you do need to have read that first postDH NextGen:

**Note:** This chapter is basically 'The Calm One' from Scorpius's POV. I had to give you a last look at the _Twelfth Night_ goodness after all, haha.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: … Be Your Masters Mist-wotzit.

In roughly nine and a half hours, our _Twelfth Night_ performance would start for the entire castle to see.

Why did I take Muggle Studies again? Oh right, because I thought it would be _interesting_.

Never did I believe that it would force me into _tights_ and make me declare my love for Rose Bloody Weasley.

Even though I really did love her. Not that Shakeswotzit, Weasley or any of the rest of our class needed to know that.

In roughly nine and a half hours, the curtains would open on the stage and I would be screwed. Mine were the first lines of the play! Danny says I'm a good actor, but what does _he_ know? He can't act to save his life, so anything must look good to him! As we waited for our morning rehearsal to start however, I told myself over and over again that I _could_ do this. I could be Duke Orsino. I could kiss Weasley and keep my thoughts purely on the acting. Of course.

Aw crap, I'm _so_ screwed.

"What the hell is she _on_?" Danny said, sounding disgusted. I spun around to where he was watching Lucy and that Moyle guy from Ravenclaw talking together and holding hands. While most found them disgusting, I had to admit I found it all amusing - I wasn't sure whether Lucy genuinely fancied him, but she was putting on a good façade if she didn't. The Ravenclaw's were just as shocked as us Slytherin's were - Weasley and her mates were all talking together, when all at once they turned to stare at the couple.

"I think it's kind of funny." I said, shrugging.

"Scorpius, Lucy's obviously off her nut," Danny reasoned, turning his back on them in disgust as they kissed softly. "She must've taken a spell to the head - why the hell would she go out with _Moyle_?"

"I dunno," I answered, shrugging again. "Maybe he's got a sense of humour? It can't be his looks, he looks like a bloody monkey …" I couldn't help but eye Weasley when I said this - while true, the only reason I mention it so much is because it pisses her off.

Danny only huffed as Weasley - who I was still currently staring at - suddenly turned bright red. It clashed horribly with her hair as her friends look at her questionably. Then she suddenly turned on her heel and practically scarpered for the oak front doors.

What the hell?

I didn't have the time to ponder this - my nerves were starting to come back as Professor Hanson rocked up, ushering us all into the Great Hall for rehearsal. She had already conjured the stage and seemed to be on the verge of a complete panic attack. To avoid her screeches of "Toby, stop doing your ridiculous drunken walk! Libby, Danny, help the backstage girls hover the set into place!" I immediately went to sit on the edge on the stage, waiting for Weasley to return from wherever she ran off to. Everyone was to practise their main scenes - and half the bloody _play_, I act alongside Weasley.

I was completely wrong when I thought this would turn out all right. This was going to be hell.

"Toby! Bea!" Professor Hanson yelled, running past me to beckon the two over onto the stage. "You two as well, Trevor and Lucy! Oh Scorpius, you're here already - where's Rose?"

I'd never in my life heard someone other than Professor Hanson call her 'Rose' before. It was kind of unnatural, I figured as I shrugged. But then, this is coming from a guy who's called her 'Weasley' all her life.

"Well as soon as she grants us the kindness of turning up," Professor Hanson said, sounding irritated. "She can practise your kiss, Scorpius. For now, I want you four to practise up on the stage, I want to coach you all later! We have to get this _right_!" She punched a fist into the air, before running off to help sort out the set that was currently being flung around to the amusement of Libby Fletcher.

I let my head fall into my hands with a groan. I didn't have the self-control for this _this_ early in the morning.

Weasley turned up eventually, of course. I knew she had joined me, but I didn't look up.

"Hey." She said to me. I mumbled a 'Hi," back. That was when she punched me on the shoulder.

"What happened to no weirdness?" She asked me.

I looked up at her before nodding towards Professor Hanson. Weasley's neck was still red and it had spread to her face, making her freckles stand out and her hair clash. She was bloody beautiful and I very nearly told her to screw the weirdness and snogged her on the spot. However I only said, "Weirdness is inevitable, Weasley," as I felt my own face turn red at my thoughts and what we had to do pretty soon. "She wants to 'coach' us, apparently. She wants to make sure we get it right."

Like hell that'll happen.

We were called over shortly after that to practise our kisses. There was a lot of arguing and pleading on every side, but the only part I heard was Weasley complaining how snogging could possibly be essential to the development of the play. I was almost hurt she didn't want to snog me. Almost.

"And for your comment, you and Scorpius can go first." Professor Hanson told Weasley, as she turned to face me, looking a mixture of disgusted, nervous and … possibly excited?

I grimaced and mouthed, "Sorry,"

I started reciting my line, however Weasley's mind seemed to be no where near Shakeswotzit. I felt my knees shaking - an unfortunate nervous habit. I had to kiss her (or, well, she had to kiss me) and it had to be _perfect_. _We_ had to be perfect. And I had to do it without showing any feeling toward her at all, because I knew the second I did, I would be completely lost in her touch.

And that wouldn't be good.

"… and since you call'd me master for so long, here is my hand," I was torn between wishing I was anywhere but here, and also wanting to be close to her. Is this karma coming back to bit me on the arse for all the times I've been allowed to kiss her?

Professor Hanson cut in with, "Yes, that's good Scorpius!" Weasley's curly-haired friend gave a snigger and Lucy was looking ready to kill. Weasley was staring intently at me, refusing to meet anyone else's eyes. It made my knees shake even more. "Keep going!"

Weasley still looked resolutely ahead at me, but I could see the nervousness in her eyes - I wasn't sure if it was a good thing that I knew her that well, but it was comforting to know I wasn't the only nervous one. I started smirking as I muttered, "Er … ok," and carried on with my line.

Wait, crap, what _was_ my line?!

Something about being you masters mist-wotzit …?

"Here is my hand; you shall from this time be your master's mistress."

It's a good thing I can go on autopilot. Sometimes it's easier when I just stop thinking.

Weasley's hand was shaking as she took mine. Professor Hanson exclaimed her approval as the nervousness practically radiated of Weasley in front of me.

And this is the part where she throws herself at me.

She kissed me of course and it was amazing as usual, but somehow it felt different. I wasn't sure how it could possibly feel stronger, but it did - and Weasley had never kissed me like this before. She held her arms tightly around my waist and kissed me like lovers who were never going to see each other again!

I vaguely heard Professor Hanson say, "That's good, but be more desperate!" but I ignored her completely. _Rose Weasley_ was snogging me like she loved me - and for a moment, it was easy to pretend that she did. I kissed her back, holding her just as tightly. For a moment, we weren't Duke Orsino and Viola kissing in celebration of a marriage proposal. We were Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, kissing because we could (and because our Muggle Studies Professor was counting on it to keep her job … ok, so we were just snogging).

After a moment however, I figured I should probably pull away before anyone became suspicious. I made to move, but to my utter amazement, Weasley held me even tighter - actually _keeping me in place_ as she moved her lips more firmly. Now this has definately never happened before … Finally I muttered, "Weasley …" and she pulled away suddenly, looking horrified.

Well thanks for _that_ look, Weasley. You're a real mate. I was getting better at sarcasm.

"That was good, that was good!" Professor Hanson was ecstatic and Bowmen bore holes into the back of Weasley's head with her staring. Actually, everyone was staring at her. And me. Oh crap. "Only I don't think you have to kiss for _that_ long. We don't want Professor Finch to put us all in detention for setting a bad example for the First Years."

I would beg to differ, but now _really _isn't the time for that.

Eventually the other pairs had their turns and Weasley tried to hide behind Bowmen (it didn't work that well, because she's so much taller than her) before she was dragged off by Bowmen to the edge of the stage. Every now and then, she would glance my way, and I couldn't help but stare back.

The girl was too bloody captivating. Why the hell did I have to fall in love with her?

* * *

Six hours until the curtain opens.

Our rehearsal that morning didn't go too badly. I was glad we hadn't reached the kiss scene again - I don't think my nerves could've handled another kiss like that. I could hardily look Weasley in the eye during our practise, let alone _kiss_ her! I was probably incredibly crap during that rehearsal but Professor Hanson was pleased when we had to stop for lunch, so I didn't complain.

Danny went to find Lucas, and I found myself sitting at the bottom of the marble staircase with Lucy next to me. There were rare times where we could just sit down and laugh together as best mates - most of the time she was either complaining about Weasley, or trying to get off with me.

It was kind of refreshing.

"And then Trevor decided he was going to take a crack at stage combat," She said as I grinned at her. "Remind me to _never_ let a sword come near that guy's hand again, all right?"

"I'll definitely remember that," I told her. "I don't particularly have the wish to be decapitated by a teenager with a fake sword."

Lucy laughed and people made their way around us to the Great Hall for lunch. "This is going to be brilliant, Scorpius."

"Yeah," I agreed. Or, well I hoped it'd be brilliant. I turned to ask her, "Are you nervous? After all, you do have to snog Moyle in front of the entire castle."

Lucy waved this aside. "That's nothing. We've definitely got the snogging down-"

"-And that right there is a bloody acheivement." I cut in. Lucy laughed but didn't mention anything about her new fasination with Trevor Moyle. She carried on with,

"Actually, it's the pretending to fall in love with _Weasley_ that I'm worried about."

Oh crap. The way she practically snarled 'Weasley' didn't make me feel any better about our soon-to-be performance.

I gave a half-hearted laugh. "It's going to be hilarious, and you'll be amazing, of course," I told her. "Just think, it's not Weasley, its Viola you're falling in love with."

Lucy snorted. "Weasley, Viola, she's still a girl either way," She sighed ad leaned back on her hands. "But I have to admit, I'm really looking forward to it! I do like Muggle Studies and it would be sad to see it taken away. We've got to all do our part, right?"

"Er, right." I muttered. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Don't get nervous now, Scorpius," She said, leaning forward again to place a hand on my shoulder. "You're the best actor in our class! Professor Finch must be blind if he doesn't see how brilliant you are."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Lu. You're pretty great too."

"I try." Lucy laughed.

Wow, for about five minutes there I nearly forgot about the hell that is _Twelfth Night_.

* * *

Five hours until the play begins.

Everything was absolutely chaotic - costumes were thrown everywhere, Libby Fletcher was shrieking for a new hat, Nancy was arguing with Leanne Kite over the lighting, Professor Hanson was trying to sort the mess and Weasley was just sitting on the edge of the stage, her head in her hands. Much like I had done before.

I knew I had to talk to her about the kiss (or rather snog) we shared. And as much as I loved talking (or rather annoying the hell out of) her, I really wished at that point that I could just run and hide somewhere.

Of course there's no rest of the wicked.

"Weasley," I said quietly once I had reached her and pulled myself up next to her. She didn't look up however, so I said a bit louder, "Weasley … erm … you kind of snogged me."

Yes. Way to state the obvious, Scorpius.

"Funny that, I do have to act in love with you, remember?" She muttered, still not looking up. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Never like that before, Weasley."

"Look," She was suddenly staring at me, and I actually felt scared as to what could come out of her mouth. Weasley tends to do that to me. "I was just acting in character. Nothing more. Professor Hanson was happy enough, and I didn't see you complaining either, so unless you want a black eye and a few octopus tentacles producing from your head, I suggest you shut the hell up, Malfoy!"

I blinked at the end of her speech, yet I still felt like laughing - she was still just as nervous as me. "I forgot you can be quite violent when you're stressed."

"I'm not stressed, I'm perfectly calm!" She snapped back. I rolled my eyes, noticing Lucy and Danny waving me over and holding up my costume for me. "Of course you are, Weasley," I told her before jumping off the stage to join my friends. But not before giving Weasley a last look. "Of course you are."

I actually did let out a laugh at the look on Weasley's face as I walked away from her. I wasn't sure how safe it was to make her mad when she was clearing freaking out about this entire play, but I was willing to find out.

"Weasley giving you grief?" Danny asked as he handed me my costume (which of course included the tights - ugh).

"On the contrary, she's quite amusing at the moment," I said truthfully. I noticed Danny's look and Lucy's scoff and added, "She's extremely nervous and it's highly entertaining - it's great fun messing with her head."

It sometimes saddened me to realise that I probably could never mention how much I really loved Weasley in front of Danny, Lucas, or anyone really. But then other times, the feeling was mostly worth it.

Danny gave a laugh, but even he looked a little nauseous. "Mate, as much fun as that is we're all nervous here … I mean, my character gets locked in a cell on the pretext that he's gone completely mad! What if I forget my lines or forget my cue?"

"Or I go overboard and fall over while declaring my love for _Viola_?" Lucy put in, looking disgusted at the thought. "I mean, who knows? I could go completely carried away and even end up kissing her!"

"Well, I'm sure Professor Hanson wouldn't say no to that-"

"I'd _pay_ to see that." Danny put in.

"Anyway," I cut in. "Guys, we've been practising this since the beginning of the school year - we've got this! We can do this. We can get this right."

I wasn't sure if I believed it myself. Weasley's neck was red as she shot me a look over Bowmen's shoulder.

* * *

Five minutes. _Twelfth Night_ is officially going to start in five minutes.

Holy _crap_.

If I wasn't nervous before, I sure as hell was now. My lines were the first of the play! In fact, the whole first bloody _page_ is my lines! What if I forgot it all? What if I forgot the entire _play_?

What if I screw up my scenes with Weasley?

My knees hadn't stopped shaking since about two hours ago. On the other bloody annoying hand, Weasley had to be the most calm out of all of us! She had been running around, making sure people knew their cues, stopped Oliver Gemmal from taking someone out with his sword and managed to calm Libby Fletcher down from where she had a complete spaz attack.

How the hell could she not be nervous? She was a wreck just a few hours ago!

"Scorpius, your knees are shaking …" Lucy muttered as she adjusted her veil. We were standing side stage as Professor Hanson addressed the entire bloody castle that was waiting for us to perform, and spectacularly I might add.

I looked at Lucy who seemed to have decided her veil was good enough. _Her_ knees weren't shaking.

I wonder if Lucy was nervous. She didn't seem it at all, and it was bloody unfair.

"… _Our students have studied very long and hard to make this performance spectacular for you_ …"

"How are you not nervous?" I asked Lucy, as I reached down to hold my tight-clad knees. "How …"

Lucy just smiled and pulled my hands away from my knees to hug me. She whispered in my ear, "I think about someone I care about and know that they'll think my performance is brilliant anyway," She grinned at me before pulling away. "Good luck, Scorpius!"

She pushed me in the direction of the stage, but instead of taking my place on the couch, I looked to where Weasley was standing with Bowmen. She looked like she was in the middle of a mental meltdown as Bowmen obviously wished her luck and left her.

Think of someone you care about …

I wonder if Weasley is nervous …

-Fin.

* * *

A/N: So there we have it. The last extra one. I wanted it to be special somehow, but i couldn't think of anything. Then i had the epiphany - i waven't got anything on _Twelfth Night_! So in honour of that, i did the entire Calm One from SPOV! I don't feel bad ending it there, though because we all know what happens during the performence, haha.

So this is GIR World officially ending. I actually do feel a little sad now ... oh crap. This has been an amazing experience, everyone. I've written a lot of stories over the years, but this has definatey been the favourite for everyone, including me. Your reviews of glory have been incredible, and i thank each and every one of you!

If anyone cares, i have another story planned for after this one - as we all know it's RHr, but i've recently though of another idea since Ten Miserable Days (which i still plant to write ... eventually). My next story is currently called _Six Goals in One Weasley Year_ (or SGIOWY) and it takes place in an alternate universe in which Harry and Hermione saved the world and never became friends with Ron. I stole the idea off a NZ TV show, and if anyone really wants to know about it, you can just send me a PM.

So never fear, Moon Magic lives on! (I totaly don't take credit for that, _TillTheLastRoseDies_ does).

I'm sorry this is up late. I could give excuses, but basically the only excuse i have is _real life_.

So i actually really like this last EO. Especially the end. I think it was a good way to end it. You all know how much i love your thoughts - you're awesome with your reviews of glory! I'm sure you'll have something to say to the official ending.

This has been amazing. I can't get over that.

Until a definate next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
